Seeing Double
by LynnPotter221
Summary: What if everything we thought we knew about ghost hunt was a lie! Mai has a twin who knew and loved one that is lost then meets Naru.. OH BOY trouble brews. Bad at summaries read story for more. Rated T for some lauguage
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

_Chapter# 1—File# 1 The Meeting._

A.N~ howdy ya'll Lynn here! Thanks for taking your time to read my story I hope you'll enjoy it and also review lots!

Now Selena will now do the Disclaimer.

**Selena: WHAT! Why do I have to do the dumb Disclaimer?**

**Lynn: Because I said so that's why!**

**Selena: Well I don't want to!**

**Lynn: you'll do it or I'll kill you off and I can do it because I'm writing this story!**

**Selena: Lynn does not own ghost hunt or any of the chraters except the ones she makes up in her nutty mind. **

**Now on with the story!**

Two girls jogged down the street to the old school house that was on their main school's grounds.

"Mai will you hold up a minute?" shouted the one girl who had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes, to her sister who was her twin in everything but their attitudes, hair, and eyes.

"Just hurry up Selena!" shouted brown hair brown eyed Mai Taniyama in response to her sisters call and kept jogging to the school house her short hair bobbing up and down as she ran, while Selena was tall and lean like Mai and at time their tempers were the same that's where the similarities stopped. Mai was the kind to speak before she thought and always rushed head first into a situation where as Selena always thought before she spoke and made sure she had a plan before running into something.

Selena rolled her eyes at Mai's back 'I just get back from Hong Kong and now I'm forced to run like this because of my hare-brained sister' she thought to herself while she ran to catch up too her sister.

Mai jogged up to her new bosses van "Morning Naru" she chirped brightly to her boss Kazuya Shibuya (AKA Naru).

Naru looked up from the file he was reading and scowled "why are you so cheery this morning?" he asked.

"Because my twin sister Selena is back from Hong Kong and might help us out on the case." She grinned looking over her shoulder as her sister ran up to her and stopped bent over panting. As Selena slowly got her breath back she glared at Mai "Now that I'm here are you would be as nice as to…" Selena drifted off as she noticed Naru and a whispered name fell from her lips "Gene."

Naru's head snapped up when he heard the name "What did you say." He asked sharply

"Oh… no nothing" stammered Selena looking down "it's just that you looked a lot like someone I once knew."

Mai looked at her sister sadly and patted Selena on the shoulder while sending her a mental hug.

Suddenly there was a women's voice behind them "pretty high-tech stuff for a bunch of high schoolers". Mai and Selena turned around and saw a man and woman standing behind them. The women was tall, with long red hair and was wearing a business suit where as the man had long dirty blond hair that was tied in a pony tail and was wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"And just who are you two?" asked Selena raising her eyebrow. The woman smirked "I'm Ayako Matsuzaki" she replied smugly.

"Uh Huh… and just WHAT do you do?" asked Mai.

"Funny you should ask that, I'm a Miko." Ayako responded. Selena chuckled and opened her mouth but was cut off by Naru "odd I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady to be a Miko."

Mai, Selena and the man laughed hard. "Well… Well how do _you_ know just how old I am?" snapped Ayako.

Selena sighed "for one you look way too old to be innocent and two no pure young lady would dare wear THAT much makeup. She said and then Selena looked at the still laughing man "And you are?"

The man looked up his eyes twinkling in amusement "I am Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Koyama Mountain."

Mai frowned "I thought monks couldn't have long hair or piercings" she said then noticed her sister looking at her with raised eyebrows. "WHAT….? I study and read too just not to your nutty extent." She said. Selena just shook her head and smiled.

Takigawa stuttered a moment and then said "well we can't but… Well I'm on a hiatus."

Ayako rolled her eyes "well anyway there's really no need for you all to be here because I can get rid of it myself and I know what IT is too." She stated.

"Oh yeah?" said Selena patronizingly "then just what is it?"

"It's a poltergeist of course." Ayako said. Just as Selena was about to open her mouth the principal walked up with two people walking behind him, both Selena and Mai recognized the two people "John, Masako!" shouted Selena running up to them and glomping them.

"Hi Selena, back from Hong Kong huh?" said blond hair, blue eyed John Brown in his Australian accent, Masako Hara smiled at Mai and Selena from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Hai!" affirmed Selena "just got back yesterday afternoon."

Naru looked at the 5 additions then said "Mai come. You do still work for me." Mai rolled her eyes "Yea yeah I'm coming" she mumbled. Selena looked at Mai _"We will discus this tonight"_ she thought to Mai. Mai just nodded and smiled at Selena as she followed Naru back to the old school. While they were walking Selena assessed the man known as Naru with narrowed eyes 'There's something off with this Naru guy…. And he looks a lot like HIM' thought Selena then she shook her head as they reached the base pushing thoughts of the past and of him away.

Mai glanced sideways at her sister and sighed she had thought her sister going to Hong Kong would help her to forget but it looks like Selena still thinks about HIM.

A.N: Well that's the end of chapter one. I know I know I left a mini cliffy but I promise more will be partially revealed in chapter two. There will be a kinda long flashback for Selena and a lot of… well read more and find out!

BTW: any guesses as to who HE is? And how do you think they know Masako and John?

I will try to have a new chappie out by next Wednesday stay tuned till then!

READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 The Past and The Present

SEEING DOUBLE

_Chapter #2 File #1_ The past and the Present.

A.N. Howdy ya'll Lynn here again as promised here is Chapter 2 of Seeing Double. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Now here is Selena again with the Disclaimer

**Selena: MFPHFF**

**Lynn: whoops forgot to take the tape off ~rips the duct tape off Selena's mouth~**

**Selena: Ouch! Now when am I going to get some romance in this story? I want Harry Potter!**

**Lynn: Shut up Selena Harry Potter doesn't show up in this story! Get over it!**

**Selena: What? NO Harry Potter? ~Selena starts to walk off~**

**Lynn: Oh no you don't! ~ropes Selena and pulls her back~ now the disclaimer!**

**Selena: Lynn doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any recognizable charter she only owns her coffee, toast, MP3 player and me.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

When they entered the base Selena saw a young girl, "Koruna, What are you doing in here?" asked Mai. The girl- Koruna looked at Naru then at the others "This place is cursed you should leave" she stated. Selena looked at Koruna and raised her eyebrow, "Masako, do you see anything around here?" she asked of the medium. Masako slowly shook her head "I don't see anything but they might be hiding from me too" she said "I'll just go look around a bit" and Masako walked out soon after Ayako decided to look around too and left with Takigawa.

John opted to stay with Selena, Mai, Naru, and Koruna. Selena glanced over at Koruna, something about that girl always rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. John sat down and asked Naru "So Shibuya-San what do you think is happening?"

Naru looked up "well, that's what I'm here to find out Brown-San" he responded Koruna glared at the men "I told you! This placed is cursed!" she snapped

Selena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. "You know what I think Koruna? I think your nothing but a sorry, sad little girl who has been spreading lies and is afraid of being found out!" snapped Selena glaring harshly at the girl.

"Fine!" yelled Koruna "If you don't believe me then I'll make sure you'll be sorry and curse you all!" she said and stormed out. "Finally I was getting tired of her whimpering" sighed Selena, Mai looked at Selena "don't you think that was a little harsh sis?" she asked "Nah, she had it coming to her" answered Selena.

Just then John spoke up "So how was your trip Selena?" Selena looked up tiredly "It was fun John, I learned a lot, in fact….." Just as Selena went on to say more they heard a crash and then Masako scream. When they ran up stairs they saw that Masako had ventured into the unfinished part of the school and had fallen through the wall. Selena called 999 for a ambulance John went with her to the hospital, when they got back to the base Naru checked the monitors then he stopped "look at this" he said on the thermal imaging camera a chair was moving across the floor.

"See, See I told all of you it was a poltergeist" crowed Ayako smugly Selena shook her head and sighed "Ayako-san I still think your wrong but what ever" Selena finished talking and walked over to a couch and sat on it "I'm gonna take a snooze. Would someone wake me up in a few?" she asked yawning. Mai smiled at her twin and covered her with s light blanket "don't worry sis you get some rest." She whispered.

Then Mai walked over and sat down by the monitors and sighed, Ayako and Takigawa looked at Selena and Mai then Naru asked what they all were thinking "what's wrong with her?" Mai looked up at them then sighed again 'boy, I've been doing that a lot' she thought to herself. Selena twitched in her sleep, "ok I'll tell you all a bit about my sister" Ma said and then she began the story.

"When me and my sister were 16 Selena met a guy from England he was very kind and he helped me and Selena learn to control our powers. So, anyway; pretty soon Selena started falling in love with the man and he with her. So they started dating then 7 months later they made plans to get married only Selena didn't tell him that she was pregnant she had planned to tell him after they went to England for the wedding. Well the day he went to buy the plane tickets the guy got hit by a car, Selena who was Ironing one of his shirts saw this happening and watched them put his body in the trunk of their car and drive him to what looked to her like a lake and they dumped the body into the lake. After Selena saw this happen in her mind I walked into the apartment and saw Selena collapse on the floor holding her stomach, so I called 999 and they took her to the hospital where they found out she had lost the babies" as Mai started to say more Takigawa said "wait babies?" Mai looked at him and said in response "yes babies Selena was having twins, now may I continue? Anyway Selena told me what happened then she went into a bad depression SO when she got an invite from an old family friend to go to Hong Kong, China to learn Chinese medicine she took it. Selena has been there for one year and just came back yesterday. I had thought she was better but it's obvious she isn't fully over it yet."

Mai finished her tale and got a drink then she looked at the three, Ayako had tears in her eyes, Takigawa looked shocked and Naru well Naru was as impassive as ever. Just then Selena's watch started beeping and she woke up and stretched. _'Hey sis'_ Mai thought to Selena _'sorry I told them about HIM.'_ Selena smirked _'It's fine I know why you did it, sides I heard ever word, I was having one of those odd Out-Of-body thingy's again'_ she thought back then she checked her watch "Mai it's time the head home the cats Ming and Ling will be upset if dinners late" Selena said out loud.

Mai got up and looked outside the sun was setting and the sky was a pale pink and orange. "Yeah your right Selena" agreed Mai then se looked at Naru "Good Night Naru, see you tomorrow" she told him. Naru just nodded and kept watching the monitors Mai shrugged and looked at Ayako and Takigawa "night guys" Ayako said good night and then left and Takigawa said "night girls and by the way you can call me Bou-San if you want all my friends do" he finished. Selena and Mai smiled "ok then Bou-San it is" they said in unison grinning and then the twin walked out.

While the girls were walking home Selena thought about the talk she was going to have with Mai that night and Mai thought about what the others reactions would be to their powers the next day.

A.N. Well another chapter down. I hope ya'll like this one and that ya'll will keep reading. I'm sure by now most of you figured out who HE is but I'd like to know anyway plus if you give me reviews I'll give you cake… See it's a win win!

**Selena: Plus if you review Lynn will quit tying us up and force feeding us her awful food concoctions.**

**Lynn: You wish sweetie I'll keep doing it and you will like it or else!**

**Selena: OR ELSE what?**

**Lynn: or else I'll sic Yasuhara-san on you again**

**Selena: OKAY OKAY I'll be good I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3  An Ending and a Begining

_Chapter #3 File #1_ An Ending and a Beginning.

A.N: Pop's out of many piles of papers and reports with this chapter. Hey Y'all sorry it has been soooo long since I posted the last chapter but between school, work, and the barn plus house work I have been swapped and I had a lot of drama to deal with. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Now here's Selena with the Disclaimer.

**Selena: Why must I always do the disclaimer?**

**Mai: Yeah I wanna do it!**

**Lynn: ~massages forehead~ Tell you girls what you both can do it okay?**

**Lita: NO I wanna do it!**

**Lynn: shut up your not in ghost hunt you dope your in sailor moon!**

**Selena and Mai: Lynn does not own ghost hunt nor does she own the song in this chappie. All she owns is her books, her notebook and a pen.**

**Lynn: WAHHHH I want to own ghost hunt…. and a car!**

Selena opened the door to her and Mai's apartment and they went inside. As they went in they felt something rubbing on legs so Mai looked down "hey Ming and Ling" the two Siamese cats were weaving between their legs meowing for their dinner.

Ming was a three year old chocolate point Siamese and her sister Ling was a three year old seal point Siamese. The two cats were a lot like the twins; Ming was calm, cool and collected and Ling was as curious as a cat could be and would always get herself in trouble.

Ming was Selena's and Ling belonged to Mai and the cats loved their girls very much and the girls loved them too.

Mai went into the kitchen and put the water on to boil for her tea and heated up a cup of coffee for Selena then she opened two cans of Kitty Kat mix for Ming and Ling. Then Mai started dinner while Selena went upstairs and changed her clothes. As Mai was cooking she remembered the look on Naru's face when she told part of Selena's story he seemed to think that no one saw but Mai was very good at seeing what no one else did.

When Mai started getting lost in her thoughts Selena came into the room she was wearing a light pink shirt with a pair of jean overalls and a pair of light pink bunny slippers she had also put her hair up into a ponytail.

Selena looked at Mai who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She really didn't want to have this talk with her sister but Selena didn't have a choice Mai knew that Selena didn't like the idea of her working and yet as soon as Selena left Mai ended up doing something reckless and stupid and as usual Selena had to bail her out like the good older sis she was. 'Thump' a cup of coffee was sat in font of Selena who looked up to see Mai standing there grinning "don't get to lost in those thoughts of yours sis dinners almost done and I don't want to have to go looking for you" Mai said brightly.

Selena chuckled "no chance of that happening with you around brat" she said in answer. Mai tossed a couch pillow at Selena who was now sitting down on said couch "I'll show you who's a brat!" she laughed as Selena caught the pillow and put it aside then took a sip of her coffee and sighed pleased "aah now that's a good cup of coffee Mai. I missed your coffee when I was gone. While China can do many things they can't make a cup of coffee as wonderful as yours." She said blissfully as Mai shook her head grinning "flattery gets you nowhere with me sis and you know it."

Selena pouted "but it wasn't flattery. It was the truth Mai-Chan" she said in a whiney tone of voice Mai shook her head laughing and walked back to the kitchen to get their dinner she had fixed Selena's favorite dinner of beef ramen with fried egg and Shrimp Tempura.

Mai walked back into the family room with the food and sat it down in front of her sister then she sat down as well.

Selena grinned "YAY! My favorite" she said picking up her chopstick and starting to eat. While Selena ate she watched her sister, Mai looked somewhat calmer than usual and she smiled a lot more too. 'Yow' Ming meowed as she jumped up onto the couch and rubbed up against Selena who sighed and then put down her chopsticks "so Mai how did you end up working in a paranormal society?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Mai sighed then spoke "Selena, it happened by accident. I went into the old school house because I saw a camera set up and I wondered why. Then I got spooked by Naru's assistant who had called out because I guess I shouldn't have been there and then because I had gotten spooked I fell into a bunch of shelves which were going to fall on me and Naru's assistant pushed me out of the way and instead they fell on him but I still broke the camera and since it was too expensive to pay for it with pocket money Naru said I could be his other assistant part time on this case to pay for the camera so I agreed besides its not like I've never been around the paranormal before" she finished looking at Selena who was very steadily getting mad.

"That's not the point Mai!" Selena shouted "You know you're NOT supposed to deal with paranormal! What would Mother say?" she finished. Mai looked at her older sister sadly "Selena, I WANT to do this. I enjoy ghost hunting and helping spirits please understand how I feel" she pleaded to her twin.

Selena sighed 'I know how she feels. But what if she gets hurt or worse? I'd never forgive my self. Damn I wish my love was here he could help me reason with Mai.' Selena thought pinching the bridge of her nose "okay I tell you what, you can work with these people. But I will work with you and if I think things are getting too hard or dangerous you will quit understand?" she said to Mai who nodded happily "I understand Nee-San!"

Selena shook her head and grinned 'how did I get caught up in this again? Oh yeah because of Mai well I got nothing better to do anyway' she thought to her self as she walked to her room to go to sleep as Selena laid in bed she thought about her sisters boss Kazuya Shibuya and about how much he looked like the only man she ever loved finally Selena fell asleep dreaming of how her and Gene first met.

The next day Mai and Selena walked down the cherry lane to the school house again only this time they weren't running nor were they talking.

Mai was preparing for her English Exam and Selena was just listening to her IPod, the song that was playing was one of her favorites "Canon in D Major" Selena loved classical music and as she waved to her sister and continued to the old school house she twirled and danced to the music when suddenly her foot caught on a stone and she tripped and Selena braced herself for the impact when after a few seconds passed and she realized that someone was holding her.

Selena opened her eyes and looked up into the hard cold black eyes of Naru's assistant Lin Kojo.

"Oh! I'm sorry" stammered Selena as she jumped out of his arms. Lin-San looked down at the strawberry blond bemusedly "why are you sorry for tripping? It wasn't your fault after all I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose did you?" he asked her with a slight smirk.

Selena blushed hard "n n n no of course not" she responded straightening the skirt of her dark blue and white dress. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him watching her "please excuse me" she stammered and ran past him to the old school house. When Selena reached the building she walked to the ladies room and went in to it Selena went to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face then she dried her face and looked into the mirror where staring back was a strawberry blond haired blond eyed girl with bright red cheeks that burned. Selena shook her head and then she lightly slapped her cheeks "come on girl get a grip your acting like you've never seen a guy before" she told herself as she left the restroom and continued walking to the base.

Just as Selena turned the corner to go into the base she saw Bou-San walking toward her "Hey kiddo" he called out to her as they met each other by the doors to the base "ohayō Bou-san" answered Selena "and don't call me Kiddo" she continued as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Bou-san whined while rubbing his arm. Selena shook her head bemusedly "oh, quit acting like such a kid" she told him as they walked into the base when they went in Selena looked around to see who else was there.

The people that were there were Naru, Lin, John, Masako and Ayako. Bou-san walked in with Selena who walked over to Naru "ohayō Kazuya-San, did anything happen last night?" she asked looking at the monitors Naru shook his head "there was a little activity last night in the upstairs classroom. But I'll show it when everyone gets here this afternoon." He responded.

Selena nodded and walked over to the couch which she just now noticed was next to Lin's desk. When she sat down Selena pulled out her laptop and a folder that held her report on all that she had learned in China.

As she opened the folder her bag that was under the folder slipped causing all the papers to fall to the floor.

"Shoot" Selena muttered as she put the laptop to the side and knelt down to pick up the papers. As she reached for the papers another hand grabbed them too. Selena looked up and saw Lin-San standing over her.

"Here you go Taniyama-san" said Lin handing Selena the papers as they stood up "thank you Lin-San" Selena said as she took the papers and she smiled "you can call me Selena if you want because calling both me and my sister Taniyama is really going to get confusing" she finished as Lin led her to a desk that was on the other side of his desk and helped her set up her laptop and fixed the papers Lin agreed and went back to work as did Selena.

While she typed up the reports she remembered the old Chinese man that she had met who was a Chinese mage and how he taught her about Shiki and other forms of Chinese Magic and medicine.

'It sure was fun and interesting and I learned a lot. But I am glad to be back home because I missed my baby sis' she thought to herself. Just then her cell phone rang "hello?" she answered "oh, hey Yasu-kun. Yes, I just got back yesterday. Yeah, I got you some gifts come on over tonight. Sure, it's no problem. Oh, I'm working with Mai for a paranormal research place….No, not like Ghost busters you dope, huh? Oh, I'm typing up the reports. Yes, I know. Okay, bye." Selena hung up the cell and shook her head Yasu-kun could be a real joker sometimes but when push comes to shove he was always there to lend a hand.

A while later after the last bell rang Selena got done typing her third report and she had two more to go.

Selena stood up and stretched, as the door to the base opened and Mai walked in carrying her backpack.

As Mai set her stuff down, Naru spoke up "I have concluded my research and have decided to close the case tonight. This place is not haunted; everything that has happened is…"

"Due to the ground subsidence" Selena cut him off "I also did some research last night. The very ground we are standing on used to be a lake, but it dried up due to drought and they filled it in to build this school. The ghost stories are just that stories told by kids with too much time on their hands" she finished.

Ayako sputtered "well what about when before Selena got here and I got locked in that room?"

Naru smirked and held up a rusty nail "it seems someone was a little mad at you Matsuki-san and decided to scare you a bit" Mai shuffled her feet "I may know who did that. There are some boys in my class that hate anything to do with paranormal. They probably did it" She said.

Then Bou-san spoke up "what about Masako-Chan? She didn't fall by herself."

"No, you're right Masako didn't fall on purpose. The reason that happened is because she went were the floor and wall's were weak. That is common sense" Selena answered smiling. Naru looked a little put out that Selena had explained it all instead of him but he accepted it.

"So now that we figured it all out what are we gonna tell the principal?" asked Bou-san " he won't accept the ground subsidence explanation" Naru nodded " you're right he won't so we are going to have to say we all worked together and got rid of the paranormal activity. Does that sound okay with all of you?" he finished looking at them. Selena, Mai, Ayako, Bou-san, John, and Masako looked at one another and then they all nodded in agreement.

As the others left Mai and Selena looked at each other and Selena inclined her head and she walked over to Naru. "Kazuya-San I have a proposition for you." She began then paused and waited for Naru to nod before she continued. "I talked it over with Mai last night and we have decided to work part time as you assistants if you want us. I can only work in the afternoons because of my school same for Mai. So what do you say?" she finished then went to stand next to Mai and they waited for him to answer. Naru thought about it for a minute then started to speak "while I had only intended for this to be temporary I must admit that you both have a lot of skill in this job so I accept your proposition" he answered calmly. Selena and Mai looked at each other then they high fived each other. Then they shook Naru's hand and helped to load the van after loading the van the twins watched them drive away' Selena turned to her younger twin "I got a call from Yasu-Kun and I invited him to come over tonight if he had time" she said as they started home. Mai grinned and nodded as the two sisters walked home in comfortable silence.

A.N: Finally chapter three is done. Sadly when I was half way through this chapter I got hit with every writer's worst nightmare. DUN DUN… writers block. AHHHHHH!

Oh well while I got a writers block for this story I got a brain storm for a sailor moon fan fiction which will be up shortly. Thanks for reading this story and for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Please R & R!


	4. 4: When Things go Bump in the Night

_Chapter # 4 File #2 Part 1_

**When Thing's Go Bump in the Night!**

**AN:** Howdy folks, Lynn here again as promised here is Chapter 4 of Seeing Double. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Now here is Selena again with the Disclaimer:

**_Selena: This is getting old Lynn_**

**Lynn: What is?**

**_Selena: forcing me to do an Authors note why can't you do it?_**

**Lynn: Because readers like it when the characters contribute to the story**

**_Selena: And who said that?_**

**Lynn: My brain?**

**_Selena: oh never mind Lynn don't own ghost hunt… just odd voices in her brain and me!_**

**Now on with the story!**

_'A cold breeze blew through the open window of the dark room. On one side of the room was a desk and dresser on the other side was a bed where someone was sleeping, across the room was a closet with its doors closed. _

_Suddenly a low, rhythmic thumping came from the closet followed by wailing then the person on the bed shot up only to be pulled down again by an unseen force everything goes black and of a sudden there's a scream in the night'_

Selena shot out of bed sweating and shaking it had been a long time since she had a dream like that & she wondered what it meant.

Ming the Siamese jumped on to the bed and laid Selena's lap then she started to purr gently as Selena rubbed her head while she started to calm her fast beating heart. Finally after a few minutes Selena felt calmer but she was still wide awake so she looked at the clock which said it was only 4:30 in the morning "well I know I'm not going back to sleep anymore so I think I'm gonna go have some coffee" she said to Ming as she got up and put a housecoat on over her butterfly tank and shorts with coffee cups on it, then she walked to her door with Ming at her heels.

As they went down the hallway Selena looked in on Mai who was sleeping peacefully with Ling who was snuggled into her stomach.

Selena smiled at her little sister and continued her trek to the kitchen grabbing her book off the hall table as she went. When she went into the kitchen she grabbed her mug put in a little milk and a little sugar, then poured the coffee and stirred it then Selena grabbed her book and went into the family room to the couch and sat down curling her legs under her while Ming curled next to her and started washing her face as Selena opened her booked called 'Artemis Fowl and the Lost Colony' it was her favorite sci-fi book of all time and she never tired of reading it. Pretty soon Selena dozed off only to be shook awake later "Lena….Selena….Selenity Taniyama wake up NOW!" Mai hollered in Selena's ear who shot up and glared at Mai "did you have to yell? I'd rather not go deaf thank you very much." She said rubbing her ear still glaring at her twin who was smirking.

"It got you to wake up didn't it?" Mai said grinning "so sis why are you sleeping here? Why not in your bed like normal people do?" she asked Selena as she sat down next to her sister who shook her head at her goofy twin.

"I went to sleep in my bed. But I had one of _those_ dreams and I couldn't go back to sleep so I came down here for a cup of coffee and to read my book and that was at 4:30 this morning. What time is it now?" she responded as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

Mai raised her eyebrow at Selena because it had been a year since she had any dreams like that. "It's 7:45A.M so unless you want to be late to first period you'd better hurry and get ready. I'll fix our bentos."

Selena's eyes widened "it's this late already?! Oh shizki, I gotta get dressed" she said as she jumped up off the couch. While Selena and Mai were the same ages Selena went to college while Mai was in her last year of high school. Both girls had high I.Q's but Mai who was a minute younger decided she wanted to go to high school like other kids her age whereas Selena who didn't care what others said preferred to go to college where her brain would get challenged. This was why she was able to go to Hong Kong for a year.

Selena grabbed a light pink short sleeve shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black biker boots. Then she put her hair into a French braid grabbed her book bag, laptop and her favorite leather jacket and went back into the kitchen. Mai had a piece of toast in her mouth as she put the top on Selena's thermos and tied the scarves around their obentos. Mai was wearing her school uniform since it was a school day and it was her fave outfit because she thought it was very cute.

As the twins headed out the door the down the apartment stairs they chatted about their afternoon job at S.P.R. Shibuya physic research.

They first met the owner Shibuya Kazuya at Mai's school were it was believed that the old school house was haunted. It had turned out to just be ground subsidence and the rest was just school pranksters.

Selena and Mai walked over to Selena's motorcycle "So, Mai are you sure that you don't want to ride on my bike with me to school?" Selena asked her twin as she climbed onto the bike and put her helmet on.

"Yes, Lena I'm sure. I would like to get to school in one piece not one million pieces" answered Mai who was getting ready to walk to the bus stop.

Selena raised the visor on her helmet to look at her sister "I'm not THAT bad" said "yes, you are" said Mai in response as she waved and walked away.

After Selena lost sight of her sister she put the visor of her helmet down and started up the bike then she roared out of the parking lot and drove to Bara no uta college were she was a junior and was majoring in paranormal research.

Selena parked her bike in the school parking lot and got off the bike then she took the helmet off and shook her hair out of the twist she had put it in so she could put it in the helmet not noticing how the others watched her every move because she was remembering her dream from the night before.

Later on after classes were over Selena drove over to the S.P.R office where she and Mai worked part time. Mai was already there as was Lin Koujo and Kazuya Shibuya or as Mai and Selena called him Naru.

"Hey, Naru and Lin" said Selena as she hung her jacket on the coat rack and then walked over to her office which was between Lin's and Naru's office Mai's desk was when Selena's office which was why Selena left her door open so that they could see who came into the office and so they could hear Naru.

"Mai Tea" Naru called from his office. Mai sighed, then smiled at Selena and went to the kitchen.

Selena smirked and shook her head then went back to the report she was typing when she saw Bou-San come in and make a bee line for her office. "Hey Lena" greeted Bou-san as he tossed his hat on a chair Selena smiled "Heya Bou-san, what's new?"

Bou-san sat down then spoke "nothing much just got back from band practice." Lena nodded and kept typing only pausing to glance at the paper while Bou-san hummed a tune.

A while later the door opened and a woman came in. The woman looked to be in her mid 30s, she had medium length black hair and dark green eye that had dark circles and bags under them, and her skin was very pale as well.

The Lady introduced herself to Mai "my name is Sakura Nanami and I believe I had an appointment with your boss today" Mai nodded and went to Naru's office "Naru you have a lady up front who says she has an appointment with you today."

While Mai went and made the lady some tea, Selena came out of her office with her laptop as did Lin Selena watched the woman and observed her movements and how she acted and reacted to certain things at the same time Lena set up the laptop and got it ready so she could type.

Naru came out of his office just has Mai brought out the tea and they sat down at the same time.

Naru leaned forward and shook Nanami-sans hand "ohyao Nanami-san, I am Kazuya Shibuya. How can S.P.R help you?"

Nanami wrung her hands together nervously "I own a small bed and breakfast in Kekashi, I brought it around a year ago and things were good then customers and my staff started saying that things were moving in the middle of the night or that there was the sound of crying when no one was there, I put it off as a tall tale." Nanami paused and took a sip of her tea and Selena watched her movements and how her eyes darted back and forth and how she rubbed her hands together. Also her eyes were wide and fearful. From what Selena could tell Nanami was very scared.

Nanami sighed and continued on with her story; "however, that changed with one night. It had been a very hectic day of cleaning I was getting ready to leave when I realized that I had left something in the Honeymooners suite. So I went upstairs to the room and when I o opened the the d d door." Here Nanami started stuttering and shaking, this woman was really scared. Lena could tell this was a very very real case, she kept typing ad the woman continued the story again "and there was blood everywhere in the room and when I looked at the bed I saw a b, body laying on it and it was laughing. So I ran, when I came back the next morning I went into the room and nothing was there: no blood and no body. That's when I decided that we needed some professional help so I came to you guys." Nanami finished her story and looked at Naru with hopeful eyes "please I am begging you to take this case. I am willing to pay anything so please help us."

Selena looked over to Naru who was frowning in thought then he nodded "Very well we will take your case. Please leave the details on how to get there with my assistant also we need for you to prepare three rooms for us one room for the women on the team, one for the men and place for our equipment as well."

Nanami beamed "oh, thank you so, so much Shibuya-San you don't know what this means to me." She bowed then told Mai how to get there and then she left.

Mai slumped into her chair "well sis what did you think about the client?" she asked Selena who shrugged "well she was telling the truth but… something tells me to be careful that something or someone isn't what they seem to be." Selena finished just as Naru's voice rang out "Mai tea." Mai glared at Naru's office then went to the kitchen.

Bou-san tilted his head "what do you mean; Not as they/it seems?" he asked.

Selena shook her head "I don't know. But I do know that we need to be very careful on this case." She said as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Bou-san shrugged and then walked out of the office.

Selena reopened her eyes and she started typing on her laptop again

**_'In many Asian countries there are people who believe in the paranormal, but none have ever tried to integrate Natural medicine and the help of the sprits. None except for Sensei Shin Woo Hung; a man most would consider insane but this author has found out the truth. The Sensei is not crazy, No he is a genius.'_**

Suddenly Lena felt someone looking over her shoulder so she looked up to see Masako standing over her "gah!" Selena yelled in shock "Masako, don't sneak up on me like that" Lena said as she patted her heart to calm it down.

Masako smirked "he he, sorry Lena. As always your writing pulls people in just like your last book." Masako paused to take a drink of water "which is why I am here, do you remember that T.V station I work at with my show?" Selena nodded "yea, what about it?"

Masako smiled "they want to do a feature of you and your book on my show!"

Selena's mouth fell open "your joking!"

When Selena was a third year college student she was given a assignment to write a manuscript about fiction she called it ~The Starboard Dreamers~ it was about two people that were completely different from each other coming together to find where they belonged and in the end found each other. Selena didn't think that the professor was going to take it to a publisher but she did and it became a worldwide best seller to have it on her best friends show was amazing.

Masako nodded "I am dead serious no pun intended. All you have to do is say yes!" Selena smiled "yes, yes a million times yes!" she said hugging Masako who was laughing.

Mai who had come in when Masako asked her sister the question smiled "Masako would you like to come over for dinner? It's movie night tonight."

Masako nodded "sure Mai what's the movie?" Selena grinned "its Mamma Mia your fave!"

Just then Naru walked in "if you guys are done yakking can we get back to work? This is a office not a coffee shop." He said frowning at them.

Mai, Selena and Masako turned and looked at him and then they nodded and went back to work silently agreeing that Naru was a jerk and that he was kinda right.

Later that night Selena, Mai and Masako went to the twin's apartment. Masako planned to sleep over that night and she was thankful that she had remembered to leave some of her things there because the next day they were going to the bed and breakfast.

Mai went to the kitchen with Selena to fix dinner and feed the kitties while Masako went to the restroom to freshen up. "wow I can't believe that my book is going to be on Masako's show… that I am going to be on the show!" said Lena as she put the cats plates on their placemats and then went to lean over the sink and took a drink from the faucet then Mai slapped her shoulder "eww sis get a glass and it's better you on camera then me because I'd get tongue tied. But you have always been able to talk on them." Mai responded. Just then Masako came back into the kitchen "what's for dinner?" she asked grabbing an apron and putting it on.

"Tonight we are having Italian, Chicken Alf redo with Italian coffee and for dessert Gelato" said Selena in answer. "Oh, and a salad as well" Mai continued where her twin left off.

Masako looked at the two girls and laughed "you two really are twins in every sense of the word." Then twins looked at each other and grinned "yuppers" they chorused.

After dinner the girls sat down and watched the movie then they fell asleep thinking about the new case.

A.N. Another chapter fresh and hot off the presses. I hope you all like it and I am soooo sorry for how long it took to post. But real life has been nuts for me lately. On the up side my new story Golden Wings will soon have its first chapter out too! As always please read and review and to the ones who have already reviewed thanks so much y'all gave me such happiness to know others enjoyed my work!

**Selena: And now she can finish studying for her ~meeph~ Author covers her mouth**

**Lynn: Never mind Selena she ate too much dumplings which makes her say silly things**

**Selena: ~bites author's hand~ See what I must put up with?! It's awful!**

**Lynn: owie I can't believe you did that!**

**Selena: serves you right mawahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ghouls,Ghosts and Gut Feelings

**Seeing Double**

_**Chapter #5, File #2: Ghouls, Ghosts and Gut feelings oh my!**_

**AN:** Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of Seeing Double I hope you all enjoy it

Now here is Lin-San with the Disclaimer:

_**Lin-San: Why am I doing this? It seems silly**_

**Lynn: Because I will make sure you and Selena get together!**

**Lin-San: But have you forgotten that I hate Japanese?**

**Lynn: No, But you won't and don't hate Mai or Lena and I know this for a fact!**

**Lin-San: And just how do you know this?**

**Lynn: I just do now the Disclaimer if you please or I will throw out your green tea!**

**Lin-San: Lynn doesn't own ghost hunt or any familiar characters just the ones she made up!**

**Now on with the story!**

"_Black night sky, coldness, pain and a cry in the night."_

Selena jumped off the couch onto Masako's lap "ooof" said Masako has she woke up. "Selena, what's wrong? can't you sleep?" she asked Lena who has panting and who had a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"just… a… bad… dream Masako" she stuttered feeling like she had just run a marathon.

Slowly Lena got up out of Masako's lap and stumbled to the kitchen trying to be quiet for her sleeping twin. Masako watched as Selena grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some ice water from a pitcher that was on the counter then she turned on the facet and splashed some water onto her face then she watched as the water ran down the drain, she wished the dreams would go down the drain with the water but sadly they didn't.

Suddenly Lena felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped then turned to see Masako who was grinning sadly at her old friend. "was it a dream about him?" asked the medium Selena shook her head "No, I'm not dreaming about that. I think it has to do with our case tomoro.. err I mean today" she corrected herself as she looked at the clock on the wall. Masako cussed "damn it's only 4 o'clock in the morning Lena why don't we go and lay back down for another hour or so?" she finished glancing at her best friend who was like a sister to her.

Selena nodded and went to Masako's sleeping bag then she laid down next to it and fell straight to sleep.

Masako shook her head and laid down too thinking about when they had all first met.

'_It was about three years ago, I had been invited to help on a case that involved a famous politician and his wife. There was one other team there that consisted of five women and two men, they called themselves the "Sakura Paranormal Investigation" Selena and Mai's mom and dad had started it when the girls were only five years old. _

_However when I met the twins their parents had already passed away and the girls were sixteen years old. the other members was the girls new team there was Lee Kazumi, who was a Chinese onmyouji the youngest one ever. then there was Osamu Yasuhara who was their researcher, Koujo Ayumi a chakra reader and a PK/ST user her twin sister Koujo Mika a telekinesis user and a PK/LT user, finally we had Eugene Davis the twin of Oliver Davis._

_I slowly became really good friends with all of them I was there when Selena watched Eugene die, I watched when Selena sunk into the depths of depression after losing her last connection with Gene and I will do ANYTHING to protect her from being hurt again!"_

7:30am saw the three girls running into the doors of S.P.R laughing. Lin looked out his office door and shook his head mumbling about gaggles of giggling girls disrupting the peace of the office. Selena and Mai smirked then they spoke back to him in perfect Chinese "be careful Lin-San you never know who might hear and understand you" they giggled then started to load the van up.

Once everyone had loaded the cars and the van they were on the road heading to the bed and breakfast Selena and Mai had chose to ride in the van with Lin and Naru. Selena dozed off and leaned her head against Lin seeing her sister do this Mai grinned and then she nudged Naru to get him to see. Naru smirked and nodded just as Mai's phone buzzed it was Ayumi calling to tell Mai and Selena that the woman had also hired S.P.I to help with the case. Mai smirked '_**this will be an interesting case indeed'**_ she thought to herself just as Selena moaned in her sleep "Ge...uh… NO! don't go. stay… hunny...NOOO!" Selena shot up and looked around her once she saw Mai she started crying in her twin's arms. Naru looked over at Lin who nodded his head and started to pull over to the side of the road. Mai wrapped her arms tight around Selena and rocked her back and forth "shh… Nee-San it's ok. shh" she whispered in her twin's ear as they slowly got out of the van and sat in the grass.

Selena looked at Mai with teary eyes. "He...left.. Mai-Nee… why did he leave? I told him not too. Why?" she whimpered as Lin-San walked up and put his hand on her shoulder while he kneeled down and join Mai in holding Selena then Mai hummed a tune for her "_**Come stop your crying it'll be alright; just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry; you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more**_"

Once Mai had finished Selena was asleep and this time it was a peaceful one.

Once they finally reached the Bed and breakfast Nanami came out to greet them "I'm so glad you all could make it" she said. Selena noticed that the woman was even paler than before when she came to the office.

"I have set up a place for you in the back sunroom and two of the big upstairs master ensuites for you and your staff. Once you have set your stuff up and freshened a bit I will around." Nanami finished as she led them to the base "Oh and before I forget one of my staff had told a friend of theirs what was going on here and they contacted another paranormal investigation place without my knowledge. I hope you won't mind sharing the base room with them."

Naru nodded "that isn't a problem Ma'am" he answered as they carried their equipment to the base. Once they reached the base and walked in they saw two women and a man on one side of the roof and on the other side of the room was were they would put the stuff for their base.

Just then the Man walked up "konnichiwa, I am Osamu Yasuhara and these are my fellow investigators:Lee Kazumi, who is a Chinese onmyouji and Koujo Ayumi a chakra reader and a PK/ST user I , Myself am a Latent psychic." then he winked at Mai and Selena.

Naru looked at the three people: Lee Kazumi was tall with long black hair that had one white stripe and one purple stripe on each side, she also had black eyes but she preferred to wear pink contacts instead, she was wearing a purple shirt with a big yellow star on it with a pair of dark blue jeans and biker boots.

Yasuhara wore a white dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes.

Ayumi had medium length dark blue hair that had a light yellow streak through it, her eyes were a light gray. she was wearing a dark brown denim shirt with khaki cargo pants and brown sneakers.

Kazumi smiled at the S.P.R members and raised her eyebrow at Selena, Mai and Masako then she spoke in a soft voice "It is a pleasure to meet you, our third member is currently going around taking temps and doing E.M.F readings, she should be back soon." Naru nodded then introduced S.P.R "I am Shibuya Kazuya, this is my assistant Koujo Lin and these are my paranormal investigators: Taniyama Mai, Taniyama Selena, Hara Masako, Houshou Takigawa, Matsuki Ayako and John Brown."

As he said each name they nodded and smiled or in Mai and Selena's case gave a peace sign and grinned just then another girl walked in. This girl had short blackish/brown that had been cut into a chic bob, she was wearing a purple shirt with white sleeves, black jeans with a purple stripe down the outer seams and purple converse. She also had one purple eye and one pink eye which was made possible with contacts!

Lin-san's eyebrow shot up when he looked at the girl who grinned " hey Lin-nii" she said as she hugged him and then she walked over to Mai and Selena who gave her a high-five. "Yo gals, long time no see how ya been?" the girl spoke then she looked at the other people who looked confused well except for Naru "Heya, My name is Koujo Mika I am Lin's 2nd little sister and Ayumi's twin oh and I am a BFF of Lena and Mai. Also I have the telekinesis power and am a PK/LT user" she grinned as she handed to temps to Yasuhara "the rooms that the client had the most activity in was pretty low in the temps but other then that it looked normal she said as she plopped down on a couch and started to file her nails.

Meanwhile Selena and Mai walked around the house and sketched the layout of the rooms, the basement and the attic then they walked back down stairs when suddenly Selena felt something grab her ankle as she looked down her leg was pulled out from under her pulling her down the stairs "LENA!" Mai scream trying to grab Selena's hand but she missed by mere inches! "Maiii!" Selena cried as she was pulled faster down the stairs. Suddenly two white blurs wrapped around her slowing her trip down the stairs then Selena saw nothing.

When she opened her eye she saw that she was on the astral plane. as she looked around the place Selena talked to herself "messed up big time girl. you let your guard down." then a man walked up and he smiled while he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards "Who are you?" Selena asked the man who only smiled more then Selena's eyes closed "Lena, Lena, Selena!" then SMACK!

Selena's eyes snapped open "owie" she cried rubbing her cheek "why did you slap me?" she asked "because you wouldn't wake up and you were screaming" Ayako answered as Selena looked around and saw that she was in the girls room and around her was all the girls from S.P.R, her sister and the girls from S.P.I. Slowly Selena relaxed then she asked "what happened? I remember falling then something caught me and then I passed out. Did I miss anything?" Mai smiled "the white thing was Lin and your Shiki and you haven't been out that long only about four hours. The guys have been in and out checking on you." Selena nodded then she dozed off again.

When she woke up again it was night and she saw Lin sitting on one side of the bed and Naru on the other side of the bed Lin-san was asleep but Naru was wide awake and he was reading her book. Selena smirked "do you want me to sign that book? It's an original after all" she smirked then frowned as he ignored her.

Naru knew she had spoken but he wanted to figure out who this girl really was and if she knew who he was.

Slowly he spoke "How are you feeling? Or do you not know how to feel your body because of lost brain cells?" he asked then went back to the book

Selena looked at him shocked that he would dare say something like that to her "For your information my brain cells are perfectly fine thank you very much and my body feels fine. Course if it wasn't for Lin-san saving me with his shiki… yes, I know what they are. My body would be much worse." she said then she blushed and looked up at the ceiling 'argh I can't believe he made me lose my cool. Mai is the only one who can do that" she thought closing her eyes just as Lin woke up. He looked at Naru then down at selena.

"Have you said hi to your sisters yet Lin-san?" said Selena with her eyes still closed "and before you ask how I knew you were awake no one sleeps without moving their chest. They do have to breath you know… well that and my shiki told Me." she cracked her eyes open and grinned. Lin-san looked at her behind his bangs in shock. Naru was the only one who could tell the difference between him being awake or asleep "uh… we talked a while ago. Its odd that they were working at a paranormal company" he said. Lena nodded "that's how I felt when I found out about Mai working with S.P.R"

Naru frowned "why were you so against it? She might be dumb but even she knows how to protect herself and another thing how come you… seem so secretive?" he asked Selena who looked down a fiddled with a loose string on her blanket.

Finally she sighed "part of the reason I am so secretive is because it hurts to talk about some of the stuff in my past. But I can tell you why I am against Mai working in the Paranormal."

Suddenly Lin-sans twin sisters walked in Mika jumped on Selena's bed while Ayumi gently sat down next to her brother "oh, oh, oh is it story time Lena Leni?" giggled Mika who was in Hyper drive mode. Selena smiled and nodded.

"When Mai was a little younger… well like two years before Okaa-san passed away so me and Mai were five of six years old our parents had realized that we were physic and had a photographic and edic memories. So when we went to school kids hated us one: because we were super smart but two was because we saw the spirits that followed the kids and teachers around of course back then we didn't know that you can't tell people that ghosts are following them. So one day I was out sick and Mai had to go to school by herself and there were some boys who picked on her those boys pushed my sister and she fell off the edge of the sidewalk hitting her head on the blacktop. She forgot about our powers and was happier so I let her not remember. Now she is working here I fear her powers will reawaken along with her memories and she'll get hurt again. I love my sister and if she were to get hurt I don't know what I'd do."

While Selena was talking upstairs mai was downstairs in the base watching the monitors so far since her twin's flight down the staircase there had been no activity so Mai was bored and kept dozing off. Finally Mai gave in and she fell asleep only to open her eyes and find herself looking at an empty base room. As she looked around Mai realized that the B and B looked more like a typical Japanese Inn suddenly Mai felt someone standing next to her. Slowly Mai turned her head and she saw Naru standing next to her only this Naru had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Naru? What is going on? And why are you in my dream?" she asked him. Nary only smiled and pointed at the door. When Mai looked she saw a middle aged heavy set man come in dragging a young woman into the room by her hair.

"No, please stop" cried the woman trying to get away from him. The man just laughed and started to pull her kimono off when another man came in and pulled the big man off the woman. "Knock it off Kyoya! I told you to stay away from us! Your not welcome here any more!" said the younger man glaring at Kyoya who just smirked and pulled out a knife "Ha, Ya know Minori I always hated you but now that you stole Sasori from me I despise you and I Figure that if I can't have her then no one can have him."

Kyoya stabbed Minori multiple times in the chest, then he did the same to Sasori once he was done he killed himself as well. Meanwhile Mai watched in complete shock with tears streaming down her face then she passed out a awoke back in the base.

"That's horrible, I can't believe he did that to them" Mai whispered to herself. Just as Naru, Lin, Mika and Ayumi walked in Mai started to tell them her dream when a scream ripped through the building.

"That's Selena's voice!" Mai cried as she rushed out of the base and up the stairs to the girl's room. When she reached the room the other two teams were right behind her. Lin and Bou-san pushed the door down only to find Selena being pushed out the window. "SELENA!" cried mai as she jumped out of the window too catching her twin just before they hit the ground. Then Mai passed out.

**A.N: **hehehe. Sorry for leaving a cliffy like that. But I can't let the case end that quick :P besides this why I can keep folks guessing!

**Selena: Yeah and Mai getting to play hero. But why do I keep getting picked on and hurt? It's not fair!**

_**Lynn: sorry Lena-Chan!**_

**Oh and thanks for the reviews:**

_**anime2lover**__**,**_

_**Itachi26**__**,**_

_**DemonHairedandBlueEyed,**_

_**wolfgirl,**_

_**Jaz-147,**_

_**October-Yuki,**_

_**And Guest Hi**_

**I Give ya'll cookies and Ice cream oh and thanks for the happy birthday Yuki!**

**Now before I sign off please remember to ****READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
